


Polarize

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU-royalty, Affairs, Dark Comedy, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Pain, Painful Pregnancy, Social Anxiety, Surgery, guard!Derek, king!Theo, married Steo, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Stiles is pregnant, unhappy, and in an abusive relationship with the king of a kingdom of werewolves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done Mpreg before, because I've never really been into the idea, but there's a first time for everything.
> 
> This is set in an AU where the world is divided into kingdoms, and humans are rare, but cherished. And the human men can get pregnant from male werewolves. ¯\ _(ツ)_/¯

Stiles watches rich werewolves from across the kingdom socialize and dance in the giant castle ballroom as he sits on the throne next to Theo's.

Stiles pulls uncomfortably at the diamond necklace snug around his pale neck. He's gotten countless complements on it through the night, because it's the matching peice to Theo's jewled silver crown. The king and his mate, with matching jewelry to signify their 'love' or some shit. Well, Stiles hates it.

Stiles turns his head to look over at Theo. He looks pretty bored too, but he's better at hiding it than Stiles is. Years of practice, being a prince his entire life, and now a full fledged King.

"Hey," Theo says in his deep voice, looking away from the crowd of werewolves. Stiles cocks a brow, as Theo says, "wanna get out of here?"

"Yes," stiles responds without hesitation. He _hates_ parties. He hates sitting up in front of everyone and even worse when Theo makes him dance. Ugh. Dancing, while an entire crowd of werewolves watches, intrigued by- him, for some reason, because he's human.

Theo smirks, and stands. He turns to his head guard, Josh, and says something about wrapping it up, before he sticks out his arm. Stiles stands as well, and hooks arms with Theo, as he's done countless other times. 

The crowd create a path for them to walk. Some servant from behind Stiles lifts up the back of his long grey robe so it doesn't trail behind him. God forbid his precious robe get dirty. People around them say their goodbyes, shaking Theo's hand, as they walk. They also pat Stiles on the shoulders, and touch him, and Stiles hates every moment of it. 

When they're finally in the main hall, and the ballroom doors are shut, Stiles breaths again. "God," Stiles says, cringing, "I hate when they touch me, why do they always do that?"

Theo chuckles. "Because they're werewolves," beginning to walk again, and taking Stiles' hand to follow him, "werewolves like touching humans. And you're the only one in the kingdom."

"Ugh," Stiles groans, "I fucking hate parties, have I ever told you that?"

"A couple times," Theo deadpans. Theo still has his shiny, extravagant crown on his head, and his black suit with a hanging cape that doesn't drag nearly as much as Stiles' robe does.

Stiles reaches for the back of the neck piece to pull it off, but Theo takes his hands and says, "leave it," with a dark look in his eyes. Stiles knows that look.

"I'm not having sex with this thing on, Theo," Stiles says, reading Theo's lust like a book. After years of being together, he knows all of Theo's kinks. One of them being having sex with his crown on, because he's a powerhungry monster.

"Yeah we are," Theo says, smirking once again. Stiles sighs. Usually struggling doesn't help matters, it actually just turns Theo on more sometimes. And a human against a werewolf? Not exactly a fair fight. But, sometimes if Stiles just accepts, Theo will finish quicker.

They walk up the stairs, and to the big bedroom, where they both step in and Theo shuts the double doors behind them. Theo leans in close and gently kisses Stiles lips. Stiles allows himself to lean back, cautiously because of Theo's gentleness.

Theo pulls away with a smirk. He takes Stiles hand, and pulls him towards the big bed in the middle of the room. "Just be gentle, alright?" Stiles says, "I still have bruises from last time."

Theo chuckles darkly. For some reason, werewolves just love leaving marks. Maybe because you can't leave lasting marks on other werewolves, so they make up for it by bruising up humans. Humans and werewolves having sex is pretty dangerous, seeing that all a wolf has to do is grab them a little too hard, and they can get seriously injured. Stiles knows that quite well.

Theo pulls back the beds curtain, and rolls his eyes when he sees their cat laying across the middle. Theo makes a move to roughly grab it by the scruff of his neck, but Stiles interupts him by saying, "Easy, easy," and picking up his beloved pet, and setting him on the floor.

"I hate that fucking cat," Theo mutters, pulling Stiles down so he's laying on his back, while Theo climbs over him. 

"I know," Stiles mutters, before Theo's lips are crashing on his. Stiles gets comfortable on the silk bed sheets, and allows Theo to just kiss him. Theo has one hand wrapped around Stiles' waist, and the other softly holding his wrist pinned to the bed.

After a while of pleasantly kissing, Theo starts to get a bit tougher. He pulls Stiles' robe off of his body, revealing just Stiles' underwear. He's all clean and shaven, because before the party, Theo had several servants wash him down, and make him all clean and, in Theo's words, pretty. Stiles hated a bunch of foreign hands touching his naked body, since he hardly likes his own husband touching his naked body.

Theo kisses a line down his pale chest, and when he reaches his belly button, and he pulls Stiles' underwear down, leaving him naked besides his thick necklace.

Stiles remembers the first time Theo fucked him. It was on their second meeting, back in Stiles' old home. Stiles used to live in a kingdom of humans, a small, yet stable kingdom. He was the sheriffs kid, so he was closely associated with the rulers, the Argent. His best friend was Allison, the heir to the throne. Theo, though, with his father, the king at the time, came in to meet with the agents. Theo liked him. He didn't keep that a secret at all.

As a kid who was used to getting everything fed to him from a silver spoon, he didn't like it when Stiles rejected him. But really, how could Stiles not reject him? He was a fucking werewolf first of all. Stiles had only met a couple werewolves before him, and they all scared the shit out of him. Second, he was a prince. A fucking prince. Stiles was a little human from this tiny village where everyone knew eachother, of course he was intimidated by a prince of a giant kingdom. 

The next time Theo came to town, it was with his father, and they came baring news for Stiles. He was gonna marry Theo. Yeah, well, Stiles was fucking surprised, obviously. Shocked. Scared. Beyond fucking angry. His father tried to deny it, saying how Stiles was only seventeen, and how he's needed in his own village, with humans, not werewolves. But apparently the argents already had agreed to it, because they were promised more supplies that the Raekens had. 

Anyways, that day, when Stiles was packing up his belongings in his room, Theo had walked in, all smug. He said something like, _nobody rejects me_ , and Stiles lost his shit. He stopped caring that Theo was a werewolf, and he attacked him. If Theo was just marrying out of spite before, at that moment he was doing it because he liked that Stiles was fiesty. 

They fucked, right after Stiles punched Theo in the face, breaking his own hand in the process. Theo was rough, and so was Stiles, scratching his skin, and tugging at his hair.

Theo hasn't changed much since then.

Stiles is pulled from his thoughts when Theo pulls off his own clothes, and starts grinding his naked body against Stiles'. Stiles pushes lightly at his shoulder and says, "Theo, lube, fuck."

Theo sighs, and pulls away. He reaches to the bedside table and pulls out a small glass jar full of yellow goop. It kind of grosses Stiles out, but it's worth it because when Theo goes in dry, it hurts like hell. Theo takes some of the goop on his fingers, and rubs it over his hard cock. When he's wet enough, he flips Stiles on his stomach roughly.

Stiles grabs onto the sheets. Theo puts one hand on his back to keep him still, and is about to thrust in, when Stiles says, "Theo, protection-"

"You'll be fine," Theo interupts. Stiles groans. Stiles hates when they have sex unprotected, because then it's harder to clean all the disgusting cum in his ass. Not to mention that there's the whole pregnancy possibility. While a werewolf impregnating a male human isn't that common, it's not that rare either, and it could easily happen, though Stiles isn't too worried about it. "I'm always careful," Theo says.

Stiles has no choice but to accept, because Theo thrusts his throbbing dick into his ass, causing Stiles to moan out in half way between pain and pleasure. Stiles feel his own cock harden as Theo thrusts in at a quick, hard pace.

After a long while of Theo ramming into him, Stiles cums in his own hand, causing him to cry out. Theo finds his release soon after, cumming while he's buried deep inside his ass. Stiles has to bite the sheets to keep from screaming. 

Eventually Theo pulls out, and collapses next to him, panting. Stiles groans at the feeling of cum dripping down just thighs. Theo pulls him close to his chest, and gives him a kiss on the forehead. Stiles will probably feel really sore in the morning, but for now he's still riding on post-orgasm pleasure waves, so he doesn't pull away from Theo. He drifts to sleep like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles wakes up to a light tapping on his shoulder. His eyes flutter open, and he's confronted by Theo, standing near the side of the bed. Stiles groans in annoyance.

"Babe, I'm gonna be busy all day," he says, then starts saying what he's gonna do, but then Stiles starts to drift back to sleep until, "Hey! C'mon, listen to me. I'll be back for dinner, but if you need to go anywhere, just have a servant get Derek to walk around with you, okay?"

"Mm," stiles sounds, pulling the blanket over his head. 

Theo leans down and kisses the top of his head. "Breakfast is outside, I'll see you late on. Love you." He says before he walks out of the bedroom and shuts the door behind him. Stiles sits up, then groans at the pain on his torso. Theo was fucking rough last night.

But, luckily, Theo's not gonna be around today, so Stiles can just relax. He stands up, and greets his cat, who's laying on a chair, by scratching behind his ear, and saying, "good morning Sebastian."

He moves over to the huge closet across from the bed, and opens it up. Most of it is Theo's clothes, but Stiles has a couple of things. He picks out a comfortable outfit, and pulls it on, groaning at the cum thats still inside of him. Once stiles is dressed, he leaves the room. He doesn't need someone to fucking walk him around, he's not an infant.

He sees the tray of breakfast on the floor in front of him, even with a little vase and flower on it. He picks it up, and starts walking down the hall. He has to descend two staircases, but he comes across the med wing, and enters the brown door in the corner.

When he enters, he sees Dr. McCall, aka Scott, sitting on the couch of the small doctors office, reading a book, while the record player plays a soft melody. Scott looks up from his book and smiles. 

"Hey, man," he says, putting his book aside and standing up. Stiles places the trey down on the metal table in the middle of the room, causing Scotts smile to get wider.

"Thank god, I was starving," Scptt says taking one of the forks and stabbing a sausage.

"Ya know, you could just go to the kitchen and have the chefs make you your own breakfast," Stiles says, taking the other fork and shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth.

"They make you such good food, though," Scott says, taking another bite of his good, "It's like they try ten times harder to make sure _your_ food is better than anyone else's."

Stiles nods in agreement. The chefs down in the kitchen do make him really good food. "Well Theo would probably kill them if they didn't," Stiles muses, taking a sip of the tea in a small porcelain cup.

Scott laughs. "You're probably right," he says, dragging a chair over and sitting down. "How was the party last night?" He asks.

Stiles groans just thinking about it. "It was the same as it always is. Mind numbingly boring."

"Did you get another panic attack?" Scott asks. Stiles sighs and shakes his head. He kind of has a social anxiety thing going, so whenever too many people look at him or touch him at one time, he gets a little panicked. Okay, a lot panicked. Usually he just hides the in bathroom until it goes away, but luckily that didn't happen last night.

After eating in silence for a few moments, Scott suspiciously sniffs the air. Stiles makes a face, as Scott asks, "are you alright? You smell kind of weird."

"Bad weird?" Stiles asks, trying to think of any reason for him to smell.

"No," Scott says, sniffing again, "Just- weird. Ive never smelled it before."

Stiles shrugs. "I don't know. I don't think anythings wrong. Maybe I'm getting sick or something?"

"Yeah, maybe," Scott says, taking a bite of ham. Once Stiles gets a whiff of said ham, he makes a face of disgust. He looks away, revolted all of a sudden by the meat.

"I thought you liked ham," Scott says, putting it back on the plate. Stiles thought he liked ham too. But now the thought of it makes him sick. Like, he think he might vomit sick.

"Me too," Stiles says, standing up as he's suddenly lost his appetite, "maybe I am getting sick. I'm gonna go."

"You sure?" Scott says, standing as well. Stiles nods, says his goodbye, and fleas the room. 

__

Stiles knocks on the mahogany door in front of him, and waits in the hall patiently for a couple of seconds before it opens with a creak. Standing on the other side, is Derek.

"Hello, Stiles," Derek says in his proper, bland guard voice. Stiles smirks, and says back, "Theo's not here." Derek smiles, pulls Stiles in his bedroom, and shuts the door. Derek leans down and kisses Stiles' lips, that Stiles returns whole-heartedly.

After a moment, Derek pulls away, and says, "you smell like him."

Stiles sighs. "Yeah, well, we had sex last night, so that makes sense." Derek shrugs, and just gives him a kiss on the forehead.

"Did you come here alone?" Derek asks, looking concerned. Stiles rolls his eyes. Dereks a very big believer that humans need protection, at all times. Well, he is Stiles' body guard. But, still, he's not _just_ his bodyguard. He shouldn't be so protective all the time.

"Yeah, well, couldn't exactly sneak in here to have an affair when someone's escorting me, could I?" Stiles says back annoyed.

"You should've had someone come get me, to walk with you," Derek says. Stiles huffs. What does he think will happen in the hall? Stiles will trip? Cause that's basically the worst that could happen in this highly protected palace.

"Yeah whatever," Stiles says, leaning in for another kiss. Derek wraps his bulky arms around his waist, while Stiles loosely wraps him around his shoulders.

Derek pulls away again, and rests his face in the crook of Stiles' neck. Stiles makes a confused face, as Derek starts to sniff him. Stiles hates werewolf things, he really does. "Der, what are you doing?" Stiles asks in a quiet voice.

After Derek takes a long whiff, he pulls away and says, "It's not just Theo, you smell- off."

"That's what Scott said too," Stiles says, rubbing his neck, "I dunno what it is. I think I'm getting sick."

Derek nods, "it smells kind of familiar, just- I can't think of why."

There's a knock on the door, causing Derek to push Stiles towards the closet. Stiles hides in it, because this is not the first time, and watches through the crack in the door as Derek opens up his bedroom door.

Standing on the other side is a servant. Stiles can't hear what the say, what it ends with Derek nodding, and shutting the door. Stiles steps out and says, "what's up?"

"I have to go downstairs, there's a fight in the kitchen," Derek says, pulling on a shirt, "just stay here for a minute, then go back to your room, so no one thinks we were together."

Stiles pulls Derek in for a last kiss, before Derek leaves the room. 

Stiles sits on Dereks bed, and smiles. He started seeing Derek a little after he has to marry Theo. Theo was too rough and possessive, so Stiles would often sneak away from him, and along the way, Theo was afraid Stiles would get hurt if he were alone too long and hated not knowing where he was at all times, so he picked out one of his guards to be his personal bodyguard. 

Derek was rough around the edges, but Stiles eventually cracked him. The first time they kissed, Derek said that they couldn't, cause Stiles already had a mate.

All it took was Derek seeing Theo yell at Stiles for something, and he decided that maybe Stiles does need to be with someone else. And God, Stiles did. Still does. Whenever Theo gets too bad, he can retreat to Derek, where he knows Derek would never hurt him.

Stiles is terrified that Theo will find out about it, but it's been almost a year, and Theo knows nothing. So Stiles will cross that bridge when he comes to it.

Stiles checks the clock, and sees that it's been five minutes since Derek left, so he sneaks out of Dereks bedroom, and starts the walk back to his own.

__

Theo walks into the dining room after Stiles has been waiting to eat for nearly a half hour. He walks over to Stiles, kisses his head, and mutters, "Sorry I'm late," while sitting down at the head of the table.

About three second later, servants bring out countless plates of food and wine. Stiles pokes at his chicken, but doesn't really have much of an appetite, since he's had stomach cramps all day. 

Stiles only half pays attention to what Theo is saying about politics, and looks at the long table from where he sits at the set next to the head of it. Usually the whole Royal family would sit here to eat dinner, but Theo is the only Raeken left. He used to have a sister, but she disappeared when they were young, and his parents died a little over two years ago from a mysterious wolfsbane disease. That's when Theo was crowned king. 

"Wine?" Theo asks, pulling the cork open to the bottle that probably cost more than Stiles' entire old village. When Stiles gets a whiff of the grape nectar, he scrunches up his nose and shakes his head.

Theo gives him an odd look, but nods nonetheless, and pours him self a glass. "Are you alright?" Theo asks, "you smell weird."

Stiles rolls his eyes. Can't werewolves just stop smelling him? For once? "Yeah, I think I'm getting sick or something."

As dinner continues, Stiles stomach cramps get worse, and with every bite he eats he gets more nauseous. Theo must not notice, because he just continues to talk and talk, giving Stiles a headache.

Stiles eventually has to pull away from the table. Theo gives him a confused look, so Stiles simply says, "I've gotta take a piss," before walking from the room and to the closest bathroom.

He locks himself in, before dropping to his knees in front of the toilet, and puking all the chicken he ate out. When he's finished, he falls back against the wall, and pants. The throw up did little to relieve his intense stomach pain, so he holds onto his belly, and sits there in silence.


End file.
